Crimes of the Heart
by DemonLadySesshomaru
Summary: Dee and Ryo have a dinner guest but is really a guest or a pest and what happens during dinner and the aftermath


Crimes of the Heart

**Disclaimer- I don't own or make any money from these characters or this story**

"What do you mean you invited him over for dinner?" Dee was not happy in the least. The last thing he wanted on a his weekend off was his boss coming over for dinner. "Ryo, it's the first weekend we've had off in over a month. Bikky is staying over at a friend's house and I really wanted to be alone with your for a change. You promised we could spend some time alone."

Ryo tried to block out his best friend and roommate's whining while he cooked dinner but it wasn't working. Yes, he had promised they would spend time together, but what could he do? When their supervisor Commissioner Rose agreed to let them have the weekend off, it was on the condition that Ryo would cook him dinner one night. After another ten minutes of listening to Dee whine and bemoan the fact that Berkeley Rose was coming to dinner, Ryo did the only thing he could think of to shut up his aggravating roommate and partner. He turned around, grabbed him by the collar and laid the most passionate kiss on him he could muster.

It worked. Dee was totally speechless. A kiss that lasted all of thirty seconds had Dee's head swimming and the dark-haired police officer just stood there gawking at his love interest. It took him a good two minutes to come back down from that shock and he reached out for Ryo to get another kiss, but it was too late. Ryo had already turned around and was back to stirring his sauce in the pot. "Aw come on, Ryo, just one more kiss. I promise. No more complaining about him coming over tonight, pinky promise. I'll be on my best behavior." Of course, what Ryo didn't know is that Dee had his hand behind his back with his finger's crossed.

Ryo was a sucker for Dee. He loved the guy and would do almost anything for him, especially if it meant keeping him from whining. So, he put the spoon on the counter, turned around and gave Dee another kiss. It's a good thing that spoon wasn't in his hand because that kiss turned into a groping with Dee tearing Ryo's apron off and a pushing match ensued. The two backed out of the kitchen and into the dining room, then into the living room until Ryo got pushed onto the couch with Dee landing right on top of him.

Ryo looked up and he could have sworn he saw little horns appear on Dee's head and his eyes turn red. With a devilish smile, he said, "I got you now, Ryo, you're all mine. " Dee swooped down and was just about to lay another passionate kiss on his very willing partner when the doorbell rang. "Damn!"

Ryo pushed Dee off him and scooted out from underneath him. He straightened his shirt as he went to answer the door. Sure enough, on the other side of the door, thirty minutes early, stood their dinner guest, Berkeley Rose.. "Hi there, I hope I'm not too early."

Ryo, being the ever congenial person, opened the door and welcomed his guest. "Of course not. Come right in."

As the tall blond entered he handed his host a bottle of wine. "Mother told me to always bring the host a little something to go with dinner. You said spaghetti, right, so I brought a nice red wine."

The bottle was taken and Ryo headed for the kitchen as Rose went toward the living room where Dee was standing, daggers glared at the incoming guest.

Seeing his shirt untucked on one side of his trousers, he smiled and asked, "So Dee, what's going on? Did I interrupt something?"

Dee realized what his boss was looking at and casually tucked his shirt in and laughed. "Nope, not at all, I was just napping before you came. I guess I got a little messed up," he fibbed. He looked toward the kitchen to see Ryo looking out at him. "So, what brings you here so early? I thought we told you 6:00?"

"Well, it was raining and the ball game got called because of it, so I figured I head over a little early and keep you two company. You don't mind, do you?"

'Damn, the company baseball game,' Dee thought. If it hadn't started raining, he'd still be there and Ryo would have been his. Putting on his best smile he looked up. "Nope, don't mind at all. Tell you what, why wait for dinner, why don't we open that bottle of wine and try it out."

Fortunately, spaghetti doesn't take that long to cook and Ryo was able to get dinner moving along quickly and the early arrival of their guest didn't cause too much of an inconvenience for the cooking part of dinner. He got the food ready and just as Dee popped the cork on the wine he yelled, "Dinner's ready!"

The three police officers made their way to the table. Ryo really knew how to make a simple dinner look elegant. Spaghetti with homemade sauce, meatballs, salad and garlic bread sticks may sound simple, but when Ryo made them, they were special. Add Rose's red wine in crystal wine glasses that Dee's parents had left him some years ago and it was dinner fit for any restaurant.

Ryo had started serving the food, but Dee's appetite wasn't quite there. He spent most of the meal drinking the wine and forgetting to eat. He listened as their guest was regaling them with stories of his exploits with the New York State Police, and paying way too much attention to Ryo. The longer dinner when one, the more Dee had to drink and the more he was getting fed up with his guest's attentions toward Ryo. After the last of the wine was poured and consumed from his glass, he reached over and took Ryo's glass and drank it dry. When that was done, he figured enough was enough.

Dee really wasn't paying attention to what Berkeley Rose was saying, all he knew is his mouth was flapping and Ryo was mesmerized by the stories being told. Dee, on the other hand, could care less and all he wanted was the intrude gone. Finally, he had enough.

He looked at his unwanted guest's plate and the food had been eaten. Well, then dinner was over. That was just fine with him. Dee stood up, took all the plates from the table and placed them in the kitchen.

The other two men looked on wondering what in the hell Dee was doing. After the dishes were gone, the serving bowls were removed and everything else was cleared away. When the table was totally cleared, Dee stood next to Rose's seat and declared in a more than slightly slurred voice, "Dinner's over, you can leave now."

Ryo was shocked at his lover's rudeness. He knew that Dee didn't want the other there that night, but to be so abrupt telling him to leave was just not right. He turned to his guest. "I am so sorry. Dee's drunk and ..."

Rose cut him off. "It's alright. I understand. You will have to take care of him, so I will see myself out. I will check in with you later to be sure he is ok." And the very understanding police commissioner, got up and left the apartment.

Dee all but slammed the door behind him, turned and smiled like a cat that ate the canary. He walked over to Ryo when he got a big surprise. Ryo hauled off and slugged him. Dee when flying half-way across the room and landed on his butt.

"I have never been so embarrassed in my entire life. I don't know what you were thinking but that was totally uncalled for." He looked at the cleared table and then looking in the kitchen. "Since you did such a nice job of cleaning up the dining room, you can clean the kitchen- BY YOURSELF!" And Ryo stormed off to the bedroom, slammed the door and locked it.

Dee sat there for a few minutes wondering what he did wrong. He finally stood up and rubbed his butt from where he hit the floor. Man that hurt. Then he went to the bedroom to try and talk to Ryo. "Come one Ryo, open up."

"Go away. You're drunk and you made a total ass of yourself.! I told you, go clean up the kitchen and then you can sleep on the couch tonight. Now leave me alone."

That was that. Dee knocked on the door for a solid half hour and Ryo ignored him. The only way he knew his lover was even in there was the faint sound of crying he heard. Finally, he got the message that there was no way Ryo was going to talk to him anymore that night. He turned around, headed to the kitchen and got the shock he didn't want. The alcohol was finally wearing off and he was getting a bad headache. Compound that with the mess in the kitchen and, well, the rest of the evening was not at all as he planned.

It really didn't take Dee too long to clean up the kitchen, after all, that's what dishwashers were made for. Leftovers go into containers and in the refrigerator for lunch the next day. Oh, that lovely strawberry pie with that whipped cream. He had really wanted that, oh well. In the refrig it went too. He picked up the empty wine bottle and tried to get any more of the tasty liquid out, but it was bone dry,so it went in the trash; and because it was still raining, Dee decided that the trash could go out in the morning. He had really messed things up, so the kitchen had to be spotless when Ryo walked in in the morning. Satisfied that it was, he turned out the light, walked over to the couch and plopped down. He was asleep a few minutes later, alone and sad.

Shortly after noon the next day, Ryo quietly opened the bedroom door and slipped out into the hall. He walked into the living room and opened the blinds to get some light into the room. Behind him he heard a moan and "For god's sake, please close the blinds. My head is splitting and my eyes hurt like you wouldn't believe."

Ryo smiled, closed the blinds slightly, but not all the way. He turned around to see Dee trying to get up, only to fall off the couch and hit his head on the coffee table. "Shit! Oh Ryo, just shoot me and put me out of my misery, will you?"

The sandy-haired man walked past his moaning and groaning partner and went into the kitchen. He put on the coffeemaker, got a cloth which he soaked in cold water and wrung fairly dry, got a couple of aspirin and walked back into the living room. He placed the cloth over Dee's head, put the aspirin on the coffee table and went back to the kitchen to get the coffee as it finished brewing. Putting a lot of sugar in the mug with the coffee, he took it into Dee. "Drink this and take the aspirin."

The hangover remedy was welcomed and consumed. He didn't know if Ryo had stayed in the room or what until a few minutes later when the couch shifted. Dee finally took the cloth off his head and dared to let the light into his eyes. He was glad the blinds had been closed more and the light no longer felt like daggers stabbing his eyes. He glanced over at Ryo who just sat there staring straight ahead. "I know you're really pissed at me and you have every right to be. "

That's as far as he got before Ryo put his had up. "Wait, I have something to say first. What happened here last night can never happen again. You got jealous over nothing, and I know why. Yes, I am aware that Berkeley Rose has a thing for me. He's our boss and we see him every day. But, you have to understand that I do not have a thing for him. The only one that I have any affection for is you. He called here last night to check up on you. He was genuinely concerned because you were so drunk, and wanted to be sure you were alright. I told him then that I didn't like his advances toward me, and that they were inappropriate. Even though his advances were passive, they were unwelcome. I also told him that he was very lucky that you did not get physical with him for the way he was flirting. I told him that he has to keep our relationship strictly professional. At work it is Commissioner Rose and Officer MacLean. He will only be invited here if we both agree to it, and he is not to come early. " Ryo stopped to breathe before continuing. He knew he had to word things very carefully. "As for your behavior, I was appalled the way you treated him, as a guest. However, as my lover, I have had time to think about it. You didn't get physically aggressive with him, for which I am grateful. But getting drunk and acting that way is not how I want my lover to act. So promise you won't do it again."

Dee listened to every word Ryo said. He right about his behavior. He was also very glad to hear that Ryo had told Rose to back off, in a nicer way. "I promise and I am sorry that I upset you. I'm not sorry that I got up in Rose's face though, I mean, you are my..."

Ryo stopped him right there. "That's enough, don't push your luck. Oh, and another thing, I spent all afternoon making your favorite spaghetti and meatball recipe from your mother's old cookbook and you didn't eat a single bite. And you begged me to make strawberry pie with real whipped cream- whipped cream that I whipped by hand. That really pissed me off. Hours in that kitchen making your favorite foods and you didn't eat a bite."

Laughing couldn't be contained. "Okay, I know. But there's lots left, so how about we have some for lunch today."

"I have a better idea," a wicked little smile crossed Ryo's upturned lips. He took Dee by the hand and led him into the kitchen. There he got the strawberry pie from the refrigerator and took it, two spoons and with Dee went into the bedroom. After pulling off the blankets from the bed and all pillows , the only thing left on the bed was the fitted sheet. "I don't want to ruin all the linens." Ryo then took Dee's messed up clothes and started removing them, tossing them into a nearby hamper.

Dee was getting the idea where this was going and was liking it quite a bit. He helped Dee not only remove his own clothes, but took the pie from Ryo and put in on the night table. Then he helped Ryo out of his clothes, tossing them on a nearby chair. When both men were down to nothing but what nature gave them at birth, they flopped on the bed and started kissing one another.

Ryo broke the kissing up, reached over and got the pie and a spoon. He placed it on the bed between the two of them and dug deep into the center of the pie pulling up a plump strawberry, lots of gooey glaze and a heap of whipped cream. "Open wide Dee."

Dee opened his mouth as wide as he could and just as Ryo was about to shove the spoon into that gaping cavern, he turned the spoon upside down and dropped the contents on Dee's chest. "Oops. Will you look what I did there." An oh so innocent Ryo commented. "I guess I will just have to lick it up.

He pushed Dee onto his back and then bent over and started lapping up the whipped cream with his tongue. He got the white fluffy stuff all over his chin and nose.

As he came up to catch his breath, Dee started giggling like a schoolboy at the sight. He grabbed Ryo and pulled him close and started licking the whipped cream from his lovers face.

Ryo lost his balance and fell forward right into the pie on the bed getting strawberry, glaze and whipped cream all over his stomach, side and oops, well, yup, his penis landed right in the middle of the whole thing. He sat up and Dee just stared at the contents of the pie and where they now rested.

"Looks like I have a lot more to clean up now Ryo. So, how about you just lay back and I'll clean you up."

Ryo thought that Dee was going to get a towel, but Dee had other ideas. As Ryo pushed the pie aside and lay back, Dee got up but only to change positions. He climbed on top of Ryo, straddling the other man and stared down on him. "Well, if I couldn't get dessert last night, I guess I am going to get it all now!" That devilish grim said it all.

Dee reached down and finished licking the whipped cream off Ryo's face. When he was done, he licked his lips. "You made some really tasty whipped cream. Not too sweet either. " Then he scooted back a bit and found some of the pie filling on Ryo's chest. He swooped down like a sea erne and in one swipe of his tongue licked it off, leaving no trace of it behind.

Ryo giggled when Dee's tongue made contact with his chest because the tip of his tongue grazed across one of his nipples and they are one of his most sensitive spots on his body. "Oh, liked that huh?" So, Dee took some of the pie that was on Ryo's stomach and smeared it all over his chest and proceeded to lick it off, paying special care to tickle those sensitive nubs as much as he could.

When Ryo's nipples get touched in certain ways, it has a profound effect on other parts of his body, and all this attention he was getting was causing him to get aroused, really fast. "Um Dee, you better stop that." But Dee was having too much fun licking strawberry and whipped cream off Ryo, "Dee, come on now." Finally, it was getting really desperate and Ryo pushed Dee back and onto the pie that had been put in an awkward place on the bed. Dee landed butt first in the pie.

What Dee saw though, when he looked up from his strange vantage point was Ryo laying there with an erection that looked like it needed some immediate attention. Now he knew what all the fuss was about. So, Dee did was a good lover would do. He got up, with the remnants of the pie stuck to his backside, and crawled over to Ryo. "Well, I made this happen, so I guess I should take care of it." Not waiting for Ryo to say anything, Dee just bent over and took the stiffened shaft in hand, holding it still, he opened his mouth and came down on it like a child taking in a Popsicle. There was a definite taste of strawberries and cream as he licked and sucked this tasty shaft and he slurped it just to make his point as to how tasty it was.

Ryo was laying there enjoying the feel of that hot wet mouth on his throbbing member. He knew that Dee gave great blow jobs, but today, well, this one was something special. He put back his head and just enjoyed the sensations of that wet mouth and exquisite tongue playing him like a fine tuned instrument. Soon, Dee's concerto was getting faster and hotter and Ryo's enjoyment was getting quite heated. His breathing was getting labored and he grabbed onto Dee's hair, an indication to Dee that he was getting really close to a climax. Dee wanted this little orchestration to be fantastic for Ryo, After all, he owed him so much for ruining his dessert from the night before so he kept his pace the same, but now, as he moved up and down the length of Ryo's shaft, he gently grazed that pulsating vein with his teeth. That drove Ryo mad, good mad, but over the edge mad. Just a few of those movements and the concerto hit it's crescendo. Ryo cried out a high note as he came and he added his own special essence to the strawberry pie that Dee had already consumed. Dee ate it all up, loving the mixing of flavors.

Now, though there was still the matter of Dee and his strawberry pie. He sat back and right onto the pie again. Ryo was really not in an condition at this point to do anything about it, so Dee inched off the bed, careful to not drop the pie onto he floor. He removed the pie pan from his backside and tossed it into the trash can and walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower while Ryo basked in the afterglow of his orgasm.

Dee turned on the hot water, tempered it so it wasn't too hot and stepped in. Sheets of red and white poured off his body and down the drain as the water cleaned him off. A big, plumb strawberry fell from an inconspicuous place and just swirled around the drain while Dee used some soap to get really clean. He was just about done when the shower curtain flew open and there stood Ryo, covered from head to toe in the remaining remnants of the strawberry pie.

"Mind if I join you?"

Dee extended his hand and pulled his love into the warm water. He helped wash off all the ooey, gooey, sticky confection that had been slathered on Ryo and made sure that there was nothing hiding in places they didn't want strawberry pie to be hiding. When he was sure that they were both clean, Dee was going to get out, when Ryo held him back.

"You know, you got to eat all that pie from last night but I hardly got anything. I think you owe me some dessert now, don't you?"

Dee wasn't sure what he was going to do. All the pie was either down the drain or in the trash. He was trying to figure out what Ryo wanted when Ryo's head disappeared. He looked down and his sandy-haired loved was on his knees, water dripping down his back. He had taken Dee's freshly cleaned member and was fondling it and the sack behind it. Dee stood there and just enjoyed the sensations he was feeling. He didn't know how long Ryo had been doing it, but suddenly Ryo stopped. He opened his eyes and Ryo was staring at him.

Ryo gave him a very long, deep passionate kiss. The water was still quite warm as it rained down on the two men, Ryo reached up and nibbled on Dee's ear, one of his erotic spots. Then whispered, "Take me now." He then turned around and leaned forward slightly, pressing his hands against the wall of the shower in front of him.

Dee loved Ryo and he loved making love in the shower, and this was no exception, especially when Ryo initiated it, which wasn't that often. He rubbed Ryo's back and arms a bit, making sure he wasn't too tense, then positioned himself behind Ryo. Taking his manhood in one hand, he found his intended target and eased it inside Ryo, the warm water acting as a lubricant. Ryo arched his back at the intrusion, so Dee stopped. Ryo wiggled his butt and backed into Dee, standing up a big more. He reached around to Dee and Dee took his hand. With his other hand, Dee wrapped it around Ryo's waist. The two stayed that way for a few moments, maybe more, then Ryo bent forward a little. When he did that, Dee started pushing in a bit, then pulling out. A slow rhythm was started with the two as they pulled away and pushed into each other. As they did, their moans filled the bathroom. The water was starting to get cooler, but they didn't seem to notice. All they cared about was the two of them rocking in motion together.

Soon, their rhythm was fast, like two men beating drums. They couldn't seem to get enough closeness, the friction between them was heating up and they were moving faster and harder. The faster they moved, the louder they moaned. Soon, Ryo was all but crying, "Dee, oh Dee, I'm close, I'm so close."

Dee would respond, "Soon, I'm...I'm...I'm... "and then suddenly both men bellowed out as they reached their climaxes.

They stood there in the now cold water shower for minutes afterward, standing there, holding onto one another, unable to move. They're breathing heavy mixed with laughter. Eventually, who knows how long, they turned to face each other. The water was now getting icy cold and they were getting chilled. All sense of erections totally gone . Ryo reached around Dee and turned off the water. He pulled back the shower curtain and found the towels they always had hanging near the shower.

After wrapping themselves up, they padded back into the bedroom and stopped cold. The sight they saw shocked them. There was strawberry pie all over the bed, floor and wall. How it got there, they weren't quite sure. Each looked at the other with that "Who's going to clean it up?" look and started laughing. Not bothering to get dressed first, they both went over and made quick work of cleaning the room.

Once their bedroom looked like a bedroom again, they got dressed and headed to the living room, It was almost dinner time by then and they actually were getting hungry. They started to discuss dinner when the doorbell rang. They looked at each other, since no company was expected.

Ryo got up to answer the door. "Hi guy's I'm home!" It was Bikky. "So, did anything happen while I was gone?

Dee looked at Ryo, Ryo looked at Dee and together they both said, "No, just another dull weekend."


End file.
